


And Now My Watch Begins 昨夜屠龙

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dragon!Shim, M/M, Prince!Jung
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 龙和王子的一夜。郑允浩觉得这个晚上发生的一切叫他感到惊奇、荒谬以及残酷——不，不是残酷；他的眼神被龙那双黑色的、熠熠生辉的大眼睛攫住，无法移开目光。他在那里看到了自己的倒影。他的愤怒在瞬间消弭于无形。而龙不可避免地想到，或许在某一天，背叛天性而犯下懒惰之罪的自己会受到惩罚，会为填补一件珍宝的空缺而穷尽毕生。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 龙与人

 

故事发生在充满传奇色彩的时代的末端。在冗长时光的沉淀下，自然万象渐渐变得秩序井然，神性、魔法和一切奇迹似乎凭空消失了；但任何洪荒支流都不乏几颗沧海遗珠。遥远的遗落之境，仍然存有塔尔塔洛斯[1]醒来的那一天几乎全部消失殆尽的魔法生物——

 

说是遗落之境，实则人迹罕至，因为将极东之岛和大陆分割开来的大海是一道难以逾越的屏障。而在无边无际的蓝水中央，漂浮着一串儿葡萄似的火山群岛。这些岛屿大多怪石嶙峋，寸草不生，但最靠西边的这个岛上却有一片黑暗的森林，它围绕着岛屿中央的环形的火山湖泊。

 

如果谁能有幸能穿过层层迷雾，他会发现在火山湖泊之上的岩洞中，住着一条龙。

 

沈昌珉，这座岛屿的主人，不是一条称职的龙。他不过七八百岁，对于龙族而言还很年轻，只能算是一只脚迈入了成年期。就是在这个年纪，他的同族全部都为囤积金子和宝石而挖空心思、流血卖命时，他正猫在岩洞中睡大觉。

 

像所有的龙一样，他一觉能睡好几年，或者几十年。听起来挺吓人的时间跨度对于几乎永生的龙来说，并无异于人类的午后小憩或者一夜安眠。这没什么大不了的，只是这项奢侈特权往往并不属于沈昌珉一般的年轻龙族——

 

和平的年岁中，浩劫后仍然幸存的小部分龙的生命历程已经不是跌宕起伏的叙事诗，而仅仅是穷其一生来履行龙的唯一使命：在永恒的希冀和永不饱足中，受到被诅咒的欲望驱使，勤勤勉勉地搜刮财富。

 

这项工作在沈昌珉看来真的索然无味，他完全志不在此；在漫长的生命里，除了钻研古书、练习吟诵魔法之外，昌珉只找到了一件自己略有兴趣的事，那就是藏酒。

 

而他本龙懒散的生活作风在其他龙看来，无异于对天性的背叛，是令龙不齿的。但如果有谁看到了属于沈昌珉的金银山和酒窖，哪怕一瞥，也会心服口服地说沈昌珉的确比他们更有权闲散度日。

 

他的父母在他还是一颗龙蛋的时候就消失不见了，留给他一个巨富的岛屿。这简直慷慨至极，因为没有任何龙会容忍自己的财产被侵占，哪怕一枚铜币，哪怕是给自己的后代。由于这个特殊情况，他所坐拥的财富远远超过了他这个年龄所应有的，因此他的双亲不算是失职；龙是种强大的生物，母爱的缺失并不会给他带来任何反伊底帕斯情结的躁动情绪。相反的，在他继承来的财产上每增加一颗宝石，一样能给他带来至高无上的满足。

 

有时，他清点着金库里的金条金块时不免就会阴暗地猜想他双亲一去不复返的真正缘由。是由于同族的谋杀，还是死于他族之手？不过怎么说都不奇怪，几乎是永生的龙总是因为贪心招来横祸而丧命。他承认，这个世界里是有强大和聪明的人类的，可不自量力显然更多。

 

沈昌珉每隔个几年就会遇到屠龙者。龙的居所都有重重迷雾作为天然屏障，但沈昌珉的岛屿恰恰离大陆不算远；这些寿命跟他相比只有一点点的人类若是有机会，会连眼都不眨地砍掉他的头，就只因为他们认为龙是邪恶的，或者企图靠屠龙这回事换得名誉和金钱。

 

说实话，如果造访他的人不是过分的面孔丑恶，充满好奇心的龙也不介意将人类的生命敛入自己的财宝库里好好研究、把玩一番。只不过这个小小的心愿还没能实现，因为挑剔的龙还没觉得有哪条造访他的虫豸配得上他的金银山。

 

而且他认为时不时吃个相貌和蛋白质含量都说得过去的骑士，或者用点小魔法把自己变化成哪一国被巨龙掳到荒岛上的、哭哭啼啼的红裙公主戏弄一下擅闯者，再现出原形，用龙火送这些被吓到啜泣出声的人们归西这种事情完全没什么不妥。

 

总的来说，爱好是读书、藏酒、钻研魔法和在金子上睡觉的沈昌珉并不觉得自己是一头恶龙。

 

可在海对面的国家却和他自己意见相左。

 

*

 

“这是一条恶龙。”宫廷占星师在朝堂上宣判时激动得面色通红。前一晚，在公主和邻国王子的新婚之夜里，一头长着巨大翅膀的恶魔从天而降，掀起一场小型飓风。

 

据目击者描述，它几乎浑身漆黑，只有头和脊背是愤怒的红色。它用一只闪着寒光的爪子轻轻一勾，就掳走了黄金打造、缀满宝石的婚车，顺带还有车里的美丽新娘；紧接着，在惶惶不安的人群的瞩目下化，它作东方天空上的一颗飞星，扬长而去。

 

这个消息在一夜之间在全国掀起惊涛骇浪，大臣们在朝堂之上为了解决方案争执不下；毕竟，这个岛国里的传说几乎全都起源于龙飞往的东面的大海。而在这天中午，他们的王子没有出现在餐桌上。国王和皇后从悲痛中回过神来，这才发现了长子留下的道别信：

 

“我会杀死那条恶龙，救回智慧。”信上的字力透纸背，显出了写信人的坚决。的确，如果身为王国骑士团团长的允浩都对救回妹妹这件事无能为力，对于他人而言更是希望渺茫。

 

但事情出现了意料之外的转机。稍晚些时候，皇后在自己的梳妆台里发现了第二封信。这封信是小女儿写给她的：

 

“母亲，我为我的不辞而别向您道歉。”信中如此写道，“我爱上了一条龙，我深知这是不被世俗允许的。因为我这份任性的爱，我和石熙在国王没有容身之处。请您原谅我的自私，但我请您记得，和石熙——龙——在一起，我是安全、幸福的。

 

“除此以外，我恳请您替我将这件事保密，臣民不会希望知道他们的公主的荒唐举动；除了对父亲和哥哥，请让他们知道我很好。尤其是哥哥，我担心他会因为担忧和冲动做出不可挽回的事。”

 

事实证明，公主的担心并非多余，而是相当有必要。因为当皇后看完这封信时，我们向来雷厉风行、并且不清楚事实真相的王子已经独自扬帆航行在了辽阔的海面上。

 

这就是故事令人有些哭笑不得的开端。

 

 

TBC.

 

1*塔尔塔洛斯：地狱力量的原始神。 


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 龙之岛

 

得益于东风相助，王子只用了五天就横渡了霞湾，抵达了传说中的龙之岛。不过他的旅途并非一帆风顺，第三天时，他的帆船就驶进了一片伸手不见五指的白色浓雾中，海风完全静止了，罗盘也失了灵，乱转个不停。所幸，大海的循环没有在浓雾中凝结。他冷静地按照以往勇者的见闻中写的那样小心地把舵固定住，让洋流带着他的船继续向东漂流。

 

第五天的第一缕晨光照透了浓雾。当王子望着在海平面上一跃而出、放射出燃烧般的红色光芒的朝阳时，一个巨大的岛屿出现在了他眼前。

 

 _我会杀死这头恶龙。_ 王子在他踏上岛屿，进入森林的午后时暗自宣誓。他眼前，一座环形火山被茂盛的植被覆盖，他向四周环顾，没有发现被大片被踏平了的树木，也没有被龙焰蹂躏过寸草不生的土地。

 

即便如此，他所能搜集到的寥寥无几的文献全都宣称这座火山环岛里确实住着龙。因此郑允浩没有片刻犹豫，在他打点好武器后，立即遵照罗盘的指示，继续向东跋涉。

 

这一天，森林里本就不够明亮的天色飞快地阴沉了下去。所幸这山坡很缓，树木也不算高，因此王子可以继续借着落日的余烬和月光在暗中登山。他踩过黑色土壤和菌类，苔藓和灌木丛；他的视线穿过树木，警觉地四处张望。

 

他留意地面上可以安全落脚的地方，把他的弓和箭紧紧握在手里，观察隐蔽的高草里有没有东西在动。他一踏上这座岛屿，看到了天空中盘旋的兀鹫时就意识到这里有一条完整的生物链。王子认为这是个好的信号，因为他难以想象任何一条龙会在孤岛的死寂丛林中偏安一隅；龙总要吃点什么，这岛上肯定有不少岩羊。

 

但夜色渐渐浓郁时，寂静的环境开始令他高度紧张。四周渺无人迹，他却无法挥去一种被人窥视的感觉。

 

他走上一个开阔的缓坡，准备休息一下后继续登山。郑允浩把行囊从背后卸下来，在他弯身去拿水袋的一瞬间，两头饥肠辘辘的恶狼自他身后的密林中窜出，咆哮着朝他扑来。

 

郑允浩本能地一把扔掉了手上的全部东西，除了一张银色的长弓。他不假思索地搭弓射箭，一发命中了其中一头狼的脑门；另外一头更为疯狂地蹿过来，他没有射第二箭的余裕，只好霍地旋身，在阒寂的暗林里奔跑，他很明白狼的速度更胜一筹，几秒之后这头畜生就要够到他的衣角——郑允浩在狼爪搭上他后背的一刹那向前扑去，他一只手臂撑了下地面，借力翻滚，另一手抽出了寒光闪闪的匕首，在狼的獠牙挨到他的胸口之前将它开膛破肚。

 

做完这个，他已经全身上下沾满血污。王子躺在潮湿的苔藓地上，仰望着繁星闪耀、清新透明的天空，喘了口气，把刚才的疯狂的心跳和身旁的狼尸抛诸脑后。五天以来积攒的疲劳好像突如其来的潮水般淹没了他，郑允浩不得不借助腰间的佩剑撑着地面才爬起身来。他没有回头去捡包裹，唯独背好了弓箭，收好了箭囊和匕首；如果他能救回智慧，那么在他们的返途中再找回行李也不迟。

 

向来很乐观的郑允浩把和野兽的遭遇当做小小的热身。不论如何，他最终顺利地翻过了山岭。在他走出茂盛的森林的一刹那，皎洁的月辉倾泻而下，映亮了火山环口之下的一汪湖泊。这片湖水像一块巨大的翡翠，寂静的夜晚里，月亮在水中的倒影如此圣洁高贵，王子只在宫廷画廊中的见过如此美妙的夜景。他遥望着火山湖，思绪一时间迷失在所见所闻中，几乎为自然之美发出游吟诗人的叹息。

 

他的注意力很快被一条宽阔的石子路夺去了。这条以白色卵石铺成的路显然在很长的一段时间内都无人维护，就要掩埋在杂草之下，但在这座远离王国的孤岛上，有谁会费心修葺一条足够六匹高头大马拉着御车都能畅通无阻的路呢？

 

王子没有多做停留，他疾步走到湖边，云彩在黑色的湖水上倒映出珠光灰的颜色。他蹲下身鞠了一捧水，匆匆洗干净沾着血污的双手。湖水有某种和煦善意的能量波动，似乎倾注着令人恢复精神的魔法，让他疲惫不堪的精神重新振奋起来。王子登岛之后一直紧锁的眉头第一次有所松动，他坐在一块大石头上，就着湖水迅速地吞下几块干巴巴的肉干，一边整理弓箭袋中的箭矢，一边环视着开阔的四周。他鹰般敏锐的视线跟随着这条石子路蜿蜒向上，延续到了半山腰上。

 

他遥望着石子路的尽头，最后一次打磨自己的宝剑。郑允浩几乎可以肯定，自己不会空手而归。

 

*

 

郑允浩起身后很快走完了石子路。这条路引导他来到了一个杂草丛生的庭院。在他踩着枯草走到一个硕大的木门前时，除了草枝断裂的脆响，四周依然是一片诡异而不祥的寂静。

 

不管那龙在哪，总之没在看家，不在这儿附近。也许它在洞穴里睡觉，或者去捕猎了，一时半会儿不回来。及膝高的野草和厚重的青苔被夜晚的露水弄得湿漉漉的，但王子踏过野生植被时仍然没有弄出一点动静。他走到大门前停住了脚步，这之后，他深吸一口气，一把推开了厚重的木门。

 

在生了锈的黄铜门把和掉了漆的门板后，是令人匪夷所思的景象：

 

一切都和他走出森林后见闻中的景象迥然不同。在这儿，自然的神迹消失殆尽，取而代之的是精湛无比的文明造物。

 

硕大到可以容纳一整个马戏团自由嬉戏的圆形前厅中，每一块砖头都是崭新的，就好像昨天才砌成一般。象牙白的地面被拱形屋顶上的水晶吊灯照得通透如玉，王子在黑夜中放大了的瞳孔一时半会儿适应不了如此明亮的光线，在他迷蒙的视野内，空气中仿佛流淌着黄金的盛宴。他皱着眉头，步入室内。这里的弧形墙壁是以数不清的钻石、琥珀、海蓝宝石和托帕石组成的，每一寸都闪烁着五光十色的奇异光辉，比整条银河更要璀璨。

 

比起遍布孤岛的荒蛮丛林，这里简直是另一个宇宙。王子恍然间觉得自己跋涉穿过森林的同时也穿过了某种无形的结界，进入了一个神秘的贵重国度。但这位高尚的骑士长没有被价值连城的墙砖迷惑心智，在他的双眼习惯了令人眼花缭乱的光彩之后，他立即发现在前厅的左边，一条金色的螺旋阶梯盘旋向上。

 

即使整个偌大的房间都他头顶的烛光和宝石的反射映照得灯火辉煌，它仍然不像是通往光明与希翼的途径。可郑允浩想着被巨龙带走的智慧，他握紧了手中的弓和剑，轻缓地走进前厅，走向那个纤细而精妙的楼梯。

 

而在他的每一根发丝都被被流光溢彩的水晶灯照亮之后，大门立即缓慢、却不可逆转地，在他身后悄无声息地合拢了。

 

他以猫般轻巧的步子登上台阶。王子的面前出现了一条无边无尽的长廊。自从他登上这座岛屿，他都有一种移步换景的感觉。和奢华的前厅相比，这乌木筑造的走廊显得朴素极了，他向前进发，看到了走廊两边宛如迷宫般的无数个小房间。它们被悬浮在空气中的灯火照亮。

 

身为王子，郑允浩通晓各国时事。他很快发现这里拱形穹顶上的壁画和每一个房间里摆放着的雕塑、古董还有一些他看不出什么名堂的物品不属于他们这个时代。而随着他看到的越来越多，他惊异地发觉，这里无以计数的物件却都一尘不染。

 

而且，这个封闭的岩洞里本该是浑浊的空气实际上却是清新无比。一定是魔法将这里维持的井井有条。格外繁杂的物品陈设简直别具一格，几乎每个房间都有其独特的主题和色调。这里有一个酒窖，他毫不怀疑里面的藏酒可以让一百个酒神祭典上的人群醉死在里边；而酒窖的旁边，竟然还有一个设施完备、像是给人类使用的厨房。

 

 _如果这条龙不是个艺术家，_ 郑允浩暗暗想道， _那么它一定是个热爱生活的强迫症患者。_

 

只是他焦急的心情不允许他悠闲地欣赏这些在魔法光辉下莹莹发光的收藏品。这条悠长的走廊里，他几乎算是走马观花地环游了世界，但却唯独不见他失踪的妹妹。他只有继续朝着龙潭虎穴的深处前进，直到走廊将他引到了一个开阔的大房间之前——

 

不，这不是什么大房间。是一个天然形成的山洞。它的顶端有一个巨大的圆形窗户，而洁白的月光从中倾泻，照亮了洞中堆放的数不清的珍宝——稀有矿石、各种精美的织物，以及一张由金块、金条、金币组成的巨大无比的床。

 

一头龙盘踞其上。它很安静。它完全没有注意到风尘仆仆、跋涉而来、现在几乎算是抵达了自己眼皮底下的郑允浩。

 

它仅仅安稳地把的头塞在自己的翅膀底下，长长的尾巴港湾般圈住自己的身体。

 

它在睡觉。

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章 别惹睡着的龙**

 

郑允浩从未觉得龙美丽，他相信整个王国的人民都认为这种生物是丑恶的。可他看着眼前安睡的龙，竟然不由自主地惊叹起来。它全身沐浴着月光，有着鳞次栉比的背刺和一对锐利如枪的深蓝色大角。它的每一枚鳞片同样是深蓝色的，散发着柔和的光泽，和它身下的金银山交相辉映。

 

是龙背脊上鲜明的红色斑块唤回了郑允浩的心智。在整个王国的见证下掳走智慧，他宝贝妹妹的那条龙，和他眼前的这头一样，巨大、漆黑，背上带着地狱之火。

 

这让郑允浩握紧剑柄，开始轻缓地朝沉睡中的龙迈步。他每走一步，都把龙看得更清楚。这庞大的身躯随着深沉的吐息一起一伏，它显然睡的很熟，这让它看起来几乎是完全无辜的。

 

偷袭睡着的敌人——敌龙——显然有悖郑允浩一贯秉持的骑士道；而且四周过于安静了，他有一瞬间怀疑智慧到底在不在这个岛上。这让原本笃定心情立誓屠龙的王子的心情变得非常复杂。但不论如何，他已经走到了这一步。他不认为在擅闯了龙之岛后还能妄想和龙商量一番，让它放自己回去，装作什么事情都没发生过。

 

郑允浩尽量没在攀登龙金条堆砌的床时弄掉点什么。他小心翼翼地挑着每一个落脚点，不知道花费了多久，终于来到了龙的身前。他屏息凝神，最后一次看了看这条睡着的美丽的魔法生物，怀着敬畏、疑惑和一点忐忑，他用双手将剑举过头顶，他血管中每一滴血浆都在鼓噪地奔涌，终于沉下心，就要极力向下劈去——

 

就是在这个不成功便成仁的刹那之间，他的手肘碰落了身旁那个以金块和金币筑造而成的床幔上的、小小的、金光闪闪的一枚钱币；它完全没有顾忌此刻千钧一发的气氛，选择欢快地跌下龙床，滚落在大理石地面上，一路上弄出一连串无休无止的、让郑允浩瞬间脸色发白的叮叮当当。

 

这简直比教堂钟声清脆百倍。理所应当地，它把他眼前小山包似的巨龙弄醒了。郑允浩的每一个关节仿佛都忽然结了冰。他只能维持着举剑的姿势，眼看着这头被自己搅了美梦的巨龙以和自己庞大身躯不符的优雅仪态把头从翅膀底下抬起来。然后，它将双翼自如地收在后背，冲他扭过脖子。

 

郑允浩觉得它的动作甚至比自己还灵巧。这头龙最少没从它的床上碰掉点什么下来。

 

很快，郑允浩就觉得自己这份乐观是非常不合时宜的。龙低下了头，它的鼻孔中冒出掺着灼热火星的灰烟。它发出一道低沉的龙啸，声音中蕴含的力量让他周围的每一枚金币都像是雨滴拍击在地面上那样弹跳不止。

 

这之后，它朝他张开了眼睛。

 

他看到了它睥睨着自己的金黄色的虹膜中那道纺锥形的漆黑瞳孔。这机警、沉着的愤怒目光是属于掠夺者的。而某种本能的震悚化作细碎的浪潮浸透了他，让郑允浩感到前所未有的胆寒。

 

 _这下完了。_ 王子绝望地想着。

 

即便如此，他仍然鼓动了全身上下每一根肌肉纤维，孤注一掷地将手中的宝剑向前劈去。但随着一阵四散开来的白雾，在对战演练中几乎从没失手过的郑允浩劈了个空。

 

*

 

说实话，对于把他从安眠中吵醒的人沈昌珉不可能产生任何好感。尤其是这个人还提着一把悬在自己脖子上的达摩克利斯之剑[1]。沈昌珉简直怒不可遏，已经做足了用一道龙焰立即将这个不识好歹的冒险者挫骨扬灰的准备，但在他睁开了眼睛的瞬间，他却倒吸了一口气——

 

他发誓，在他七百年的龙生中，从没见到过像今天这位擅入者一样的人。

 

沈昌珉是个老道的鉴赏家，对于美丽而非凡的事物独具慧眼，而严苛如他，也不得不承认来人的美貌是首屈一指的。

 

他的目光从来人的面庞游弋到紧紧攥着剑柄的修长双手，线条优美的手臂，然后是他背上镶着橄榄石的银亮长弓——龙可以嗅闻到地皮底下翻滚的岩浆、埋藏的矿脉和宝石。今天，他在这个不速之客的身上闻到了清泉和黄金的味道。他的视线担忧地扫过来人被鲜血浸染、破破烂烂的衣服前襟，在意识到受伤的不是这个人类时松了口气；那人的发丝在月光下莹莹发光，就像最精美的绸缎，而那双眼睛就像一种神秘的宝石，其中的热忱在昏暗的环境里像星星一般闪亮，让龙生出了想要囤积的想法。

 

 _这会是个很好的收藏品。_ 沈昌珉定论。如果阿尔忒弥斯[2]真的时时在山野林间狩猎，那么她一定在森林中碰见过他，吻过他的鼻尖。

 

龙族总是在寻找各种意义上的珍宝。但鲜少有人幸运如他，总有有至宝从天而降。这使得沈昌珉心头被从睡梦中吵醒的不满立刻消散了。这个突如其来的惊喜让他龙颜大悦，但沈昌珉在同时头一次有了一种对于强大的龙族而言非常陌生的、小心翼翼的心情——他担心自己任何一个轻率的行动都会折损这件藏品动人的光辉。于是，龙决定在把对方残缺破旧的衣服以配得上对方的丝绸替代、彻底占有对方之前，先符合礼数地和他彼此了解一番。

 

带着愉悦，沈昌珉念出变形咒语，随着一阵白雾，他的身躯由巨龙缩小成为了一个肌肉健美（但郑允浩不可避免地注意到，一丝不挂）的男性。

 

在白雾消散后，龙几乎要被面前这个美丽人类的脸色变化逗乐了；他本就因为惊恐而张大的眼睛瞪到快要从眼眶里掉出来，而他惨白的脸色在这短短的功夫里已经涨的通红。

 

龙不紧不慢地开口，“擅闯的、胆敢在我不备之时偷袭我未遂的凡人，”他满意地发现对方似乎被戳到痛处般的小小瑟缩，继续说下去，“我是这座岛屿的主人，沈昌珉。如你所见，我是龙。那么，我该怎么称呼你？”

 

说完之后，沈昌珉挥了挥手。随着他的动作，穹顶之上的水晶一颗一颗地亮了起来，将四周映照得犹如白昼。

 

被龙问话的王子，郑允浩，差点没被自己的所见所闻惊掉下巴。

 

他知道这个世界的疯狂和奇幻，但亲眼见证一头巨龙在这座让他父亲的国库感到彻底的囊中羞涩的金山上，在他的面前变魔术似的变成了一个和自己说同一种语言，而且举止中带着微妙难言、不属于这个时代的优雅的人型生物——就算是对在大庭之上和群臣对峙也从来都宠辱不惊的王子来说，也实在是有些超过了。

 

但是郑允浩牢记着自己此行的目的。他花了几秒，从惊异、赞叹，还有一点自责等等复杂情绪中回过神来。

 

“恶龙。”王子管理好自己的表情，用他该有的那种凶狠眼神盯着眼前自称为沈昌珉的人型生物，“我是郑允浩，一名为救自己被巨龙带走的妹妹登上这座岛的王子。”

 

龙被他多少有些失礼地瞪着，却没生气，反而是一副兴致盎然的神情。“我的确是恶龙，”他站姿端正，毫无悔意地回答，“但恐怕不是你要找的，俘虏了公主的那个。”

 

他面前的人没有回答他，只是疑惑地簇起眉头。而沈昌珉不需要用读心魔法也看出来擅闯者，嗯，是 **郑允浩** ，很想问一问诸如 _那还有别的龙吗_ 、 _我的妹妹在哪_ 又或者是 _我怎么才能找到她_ 之类的问题。龙安静地等着，可骄傲的王子握住剑柄的双手毫不动摇，一点也没有放低身份和他妥协、向他寻求帮助的意思。

 

“说实话，我们真的没有随随便便就抢个人类回来的特殊癖好。”沈昌珉通常可没有这种耐心，可对着郑允浩月亮般耀眼的脸庞上渐渐高涨的绯红，他的耐心忽然变得延绵不绝起来。“人对于我们而言实在是太过脆弱。特别是被强迫和龙待在一起的、闷闷不乐的人。不适合作为伴侣，也绝对不是好的收藏品。如果龙在人类的国家里带走了某人，最有可能的就是他们其实两情相悦。”

 

“什么？”听到他最后一句话，郑允浩本来就能夹死飞虫的眉头又拧紧了一点。千百年来，龙都是被惧怕和敬仰的存在。因为它们的神秘，因为它们的强悍。他从没有考虑过强大如龙还会不会说谎，又或者龙是否真的会和自己的妹妹相爱这种问题。

 

而他面前的这头龙的表情从容，语气相当真诚，让他不由自主地相信着他的话。他想到前途未卜的智慧——前途未卜的 _自己_ ，感到深受打击。他的情绪千变万化，可他执剑的姿势却没有丝毫松懈。

 

“我说的可都是实话。”沈昌珉打量着王子，他觉得自己最新看上的收藏品似乎桀骜不驯，而他向来厌恶穷兵黩武，喜欢以智谋取胜。如果他必须要以强迫手段让郑允浩驯服与他，在这个过程中就很可能会让这个美丽的人类受伤，或者成为对方憎恶的对象，那将会是很可惜的。

 

沈昌珉灵活的脑筋转动起来。“你是个骑士。”他再次开口，语气加倍和善，“如果你能在一场决斗中胜过我，那么我就送你回家。”

 

郑允浩前一秒还认为自己只能在巨龙面前做垂死挣扎，转眼他就对龙的宽宏大量吃了一惊。有太多的传说只提到过龙的凶恶和令人发指的占有欲，他从来不知道自己还能和龙谈条件。他下意识地反驳，“我可以自己回家。”

 

“不，你不能。岛屿有魔法的屏障，除非与龙同行，一切事物都有来无回。”沈昌珉刻意地放低声音，让自己的话听起来更吓人点。或许是他开的条件还不够诱惑，于是龙增加筹码，“如果你赢了，我就帮你去找你的公主。”

 

这一回，郑允浩终于动摇起来。他一条掌握着古老魔法的龙困在一起，生还的可能性近乎为零；而决斗，他下意识地相信龙会公平公正地和他打一场，无异于身陷囹圄中的一线曙光。他握紧了手中的剑柄，尽力使自己听起来比他的内心沉稳百倍：

 

“成交，”他说着，发觉自己很难不把面前这个英俊、赤身裸体的人在听到他答案时的笑脸和一头看到肥羊的饿狼联想到一起。郑允浩终于断开了和沈昌珉的对视，“但是——”

 

对于美丽人类的要求，龙准备洗耳恭听。

 

“你能不能先穿上点衣服？”

 

在所有龙可以满足人类提出的过分要求中，他要说的就是这个？王子的回答让龙愉快地笑了出来。片刻之间，一件龙的鳞片那种深蓝色的长衫覆盖在了沈昌珉强健的躯体上；随意敞开的前襟处点缀着红宝石，肩膀上的流苏仿佛有生命，随着他肌肉的每一丝起伏流光溢彩。

 

他随手从身边的宝藏山中摸出一把通体银色的短剑。剑柄前端的横挡上嵌着祖母绿，剑身上篆着符文，光芒流转。“开始了。”他说。

 

下一秒，随着沈昌珉的长袍一阵华丽的飞旋，短剑化为一道彗星，咻地朝郑允浩刺过来。他们直接在巨龙刚才睡着的高床上开打——

 

这是试探的一击，因此王子一个旋步就干脆利落地避开了龙的突刺。郑允浩已经决定要做殊死一搏，他迅速地从方才状似友好的气氛中回过神来；他的反攻毫无保留，郑允浩没有选择和对手拉开距离，反而逼近龙一步，一对黑曜石的眼睛里杀气熠熠闪耀。

 

 _很好。_ 沈昌珉防守着王子如骤雨般凌厉而强劲的密集进攻，在心里感叹。他毫不意外地发现，他面前的人类一点都不脆弱。郑允浩的攻击中带着唯有许多次亲临战场、直面生死之交才能掌握的果决与凶猛，但沈昌珉的脚步很轻盈，他如同一只在密林中辗转腾挪的豹子躲过了每一次进攻，他踩过沉甸甸的金币，轻松地如同淌过水洼。

 

人类可没他这么游刃有余。郑允浩踢开一串杂七杂八的闪光的东西，在他极力捕捉着龙的每一个动作，觉得自己已经将每一寸反射神经都用在了和龙的搏斗上，但他仍然难以突破沈昌珉密不透风的防御。他的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，在龙以一记凌厉的挥砍把他逼到一个金条堆砌的角落之后，他回身躲在了金子堆后面，给自己争取任何一点喘息的机会。

 

执短剑的沈昌珉像是他的阿努比斯[3]般紧追不舍——龙一跃翻过这堆黄澄澄的东西来到王子眼前，相较于郑允浩的仓促后退，他的乘胜追击潇洒极了；郑允浩举剑，勉强接下沈昌珉的挥砍，他们剑刃相交，金属强烈的共振使他的手臂一阵酸麻。他低头，惊险地避开擦过他发丝的剑锋来袭，然后回报沈昌珉以其心脏为目标的接连突刺；但龙迅速地回防，一下一下，铜墙铁壁般挡下了郑允浩的全部攻击。

 

在郑允浩最后一次拼尽全力的挥砍时，沈昌珉看着郑允浩汗水涔涔但依旧美丽动人的脸庞绽出微笑。郑允浩整个人都扑了过来，他双眸燃烧，凶恶地刺向沈昌珉的腹部，而龙用巧劲将这次攻击拨向一旁，把王子的剑从精疲力竭的手中打落。

 

郑允浩的身体失去平衡，眼看就要摔在硬邦邦的金子堆上。在这个瞬间里，沈昌珉深深地望进人类的眼眸。那一双黑色、清亮的虹膜几乎是半透明的，像流动的水银，映着周围的璀璨珍宝；它们之中不单单激荡着铤而走险的欲望，竟然还有对这一切认命般的无可奈何。

 

龙的心中突然涌起一阵狂热的、无所适从的保护欲望，沈昌珉不假思索地，在郑允浩跌倒前一把将他揽在怀中。

 

可没等他体贴地问一问对方有没有受伤，一把闪着寒光的匕首倏然凑到了沈昌珉眼前。这偷袭出乎他的意料，他几乎没能从中全身而退——他的右耳被刀锋擦过。浅浅的伤口上有一点灼痛。

 

他现在相信了，假如给郑允浩以机会，对方真的会致自己于死地。一阵愤怒涌上龙的双眸，“我不喜欢见血。”他仍然把郑允浩抱在怀里，沈昌珉扣住王子的手腕，狠狠捏住，迫使对方放开了匕首。“你输了。”

 

一颗小痣迅速地替代了他右耳上的那个伤口。现在，他要让郑允浩知道，无论手中有剑没剑，血肉之躯的人类永远不是龙的对手。他怀里，战败的王子瞪著他，那冒着火的眼神活脱脱像被敌军俘虏、准备上刑场的英雄。

 

很可惜，龙的身躯本就以火焰铸成，王子迸着炽烈闪电的双眼在龙看来无疑更加赏心悦目。“你输了。”沈昌珉再次开口，他的声音轻柔了不少。他放开钳制着郑允浩的左手，转而抚上对方的脸庞。“那么，让我们来兑现诺言。”

 

郑允浩看着沈昌珉深色的双眼，他被着突如其来的爱抚弄得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他终于从方才单方面的战败中回过神来，“什么？”他还在剧烈地喘气，声音里是藏不住的慌乱，“什么诺言？”

 

“你赢了我的话，我就送你回家。”龙露出狡黠微笑，“相对地，你输给了我。那么你将永远为我所有。”

 

 

TBC.

 

 

1达摩克里斯之剑：末日的象征。

2阿尔忒弥斯：月之女神，狩猎的象征。

3阿努比斯：死亡之神，亡者与坟墓的守护神。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章 龙强烈的占有欲**

 

“我会用红宝石和翡翠妆饰你。”龙说着，操纵魔法像剪刀般轻松裁开了郑允浩的全身衣服，而沈昌珉把这堆破布甩到空中，他的指尖喷出一簇盛大的火焰，让它转瞬化成了灰烬；细腻的粉尘飘落下来。他着迷地看着人类恰到好处的肌肉线条，惊喜地发现对方细腻的肌肤上几乎没有让他讨厌的体毛。

 

郑允浩可以清晰地看见面前这个英俊、充满力量的男人眼中对自己产生的强烈欲望。他却对沈昌珉说的话还有他要对自己做的事提不起一点兴趣。要知道，对方可是一条龙；他不清楚自己在龙的手心里会受到怎样的折磨和屈辱， _但如果龙在这一切结束后没有把自己吃掉_ ，郑允浩想着，他看似放弃般垂下眼眸，却在心中盘算起逃脱的计划， _自己只需要等待时机_ ——

 

他的思绪被一阵蹿过身体的电流打断。龙本来正就着拥抱的姿势抚摸着他的腰身，现在竟然得寸进尺，揉弄起了他的胸口。这种陌生的感觉让郑允浩挣扎起来。他的大部分体力早已在刚才的决斗中耗尽，因此他的动作被龙轻而易举地压制住了。

 

“你是煤炭中的一颗钻石。你值得这世界上一切美好的东西。” 龙从鼻孔里吐息，他对王子受惊的小动物般的局促很满意。他好心好意地把郑允浩放在金币堆上，好让他有个坚实的支撑。当他再一次以落在乳尖的揉捻让他身下的人颤抖起来时，王子忍不住了；作为砧板上的鱼肉，郑允浩的力气大得令龙诧异。他竟然被王子一把推开。

 

“你想逃吗？”

 

郑允浩四肢并用地向后退着，他身下的钱币被他弄得叮当作响。他没漏看龙在他身前危险地眯了眯眼睛，因此他没有选择正面回答。他反问道，“这是什么奇怪的惩罚？你到底要干什么？”

 

身为一国王子，郑允浩从未曾在谁面前赤身裸体、丧失尊严，更没有遭受过这样轻佻的对待，他从来不知道自己被人捏在指间的地方会激起如此异样的感觉。简直比在他脖子上架把刀还要让他毛骨悚然。

 

“将你据为己有。”

 

显然，龙的话让人类很困惑，沈昌珉俯视着瞪大眼睛的郑允浩，目光里带着充满侵略性的志得意满。这种自信只能来自一条稳居宝藏中央的巨龙：他知道他是这个国度的独裁者。郑允浩那双眼睛里的闪耀的光芒象征十足十的勇气，却几乎是天真无邪的——这是沈昌珉遇到的第一个不曾觊觎龙之宝藏哪怕半分的人。

 

而连这份纯粹，龙也要尽数占有。

 

当龙再一次俯下身来吻住他时，郑允浩僵住了。 _这算什么？龙在吃人前怎么会有这么奇怪的习俗，还是他想先尝尝我的味道？_ 他再也无力从龙的钳制里挣脱，当这个亲吻逐渐加深，他甚至被龙吮吻得小腿发酸，心跳加速，像是他刚才一路小跑到了山顶上。

 

沈昌珉缓慢地吻着郑允浩，他觉得自己充满耐心。但下一刻，他看到了王子在他身下无力抵抗的样子，他的从容又变得急不可耐、焦躁不安。他的占有欲望空前强烈，甚至让他感到久违的饥饿。

 

当王子在窒息边沿摇摇欲坠时，龙终于放开了他。“这是龙族宣布所有权的方式。但这也不过是众多方式中的之一，我偏爱的一个。”沈昌珉说着，将一个镶嵌着大块祖母绿的颈圈放在了郑允浩颈间。它安稳地待在了郑允浩脖子上，大小合适得好像它原本就属于那里，只是没人看的见罢了。

 

王子正因为刚才的激吻失神。他喘息着，当一只手从他的胸前摸到下腹，在他的阴茎上短暂停留后又摸到屁股的时候，郑允浩终于明白了龙的企图。他不知道被被龙当成一件物品看待和龙接下来要对他做的下流事情相比，哪一个更让他恼火。

 

“让我离开！你无权这么做——”

 

“事实上，我有权力。因为龙只憎恨一种东西，那就是他人对我的所有物的觊觎目光。”沈昌珉温柔地抓起郑允浩的双手，按在头顶，“在你此前的世界里，我想，你曾出现在无数人的梦境之内，想要你成为他们自己的。但是这绝无可能。

 

“我会放你离开；只是在这之前，我要让每一丝掠过你发间的风都带着我的吐息，每一件事物在你身体上的感触都将是我抚摸的回响，而你的每一次心跳都将成为你在我身下颤抖的余震。

 

“你将成为我的。 _你是我的，_ 郑允浩，从你选择出现在我的面前，直到永远。”

 

沈昌珉在他耳边凶暴地低语，伸手把郑允浩纤细精致的下颌扳起，抬高。他惊奇地发现，随着他的动作，郑允浩竟然逐渐挺起了胸膛，脊背仍然笔直如同雪暴下的雪松。郑允浩在他的禁锢下摆出的这种姿势，放在任何地方都如此耀眼动人，明确地显示着一种独一无二的存在。龙不禁感到好奇，究竟是什么样的人才能有如此根深蒂固的自信心？

 

但同时，龙血中隐藏的黑暗欲望却催促着他亲手将他的脊背弯折。郑允浩仍然在微弱却锲而不舍地挣扎，沈昌珉俯下身去吻他的脖颈，使这份挣扎立即变成了颤抖。龙感到心满意足，他随手将一把冰凉的宝石撒在王子线条优美、因为一层薄汗而闪闪发亮的躯干上，然后捏住了一颗嫣红、柔嫩的乳尖，开始以比方才色情百倍的动作碾拨起来。这立刻激起了王子强烈的反应。

 

“不！”

 

郑允浩抗拒着，但沈昌珉压着他，令他无处遁形。他身下这堆来自早已消亡的文明的金币和他身上的石头全部冰冷如寒铁，只有龙紧贴着他的部分带着炙热如火的温度——沈昌珉把他的乳头捏的很疼，甚至在揉捏之后还把它放进嘴里用舌头拨弄起来。龙的舌头擦过那一个过于敏感的小点，卷起它，又放下，然后用舌尖戳刺它。

 

他的全身都在一种怪异的感觉中软了下来，只有他的性器巍巍发颤地、令他尴尬的硬了起来。王子感觉恼羞成怒，自己的心智被劈成了两半，一半因为这超现实的遭遇和体验还有龙对他说的荒唐话而愠怒，一半因为一种全然陌生的刺激感到不知所措。

 

而龙似乎觉得唇舌的爱抚已经不足以表达自己对王子的喜爱，他变本加厉地恶狠狠地咬了上去。乳首的尖锐疼痛鞭子般打在人类的身上，郑允浩浑身的肌肉仿佛奋力越过一道深沟般剧烈抽搐。

 

“停下…”从他咬紧的牙关里蹦出这两个字就耗费了全部的精力，因此在龙第二次啃咬他的乳尖、那只空闲的手开始用一种可怕的力量揉捏他的臀瓣时，郑允浩只发出了低低的呜咽。

 

而他的啜泣激发出沈昌珉越发深沉的情欲。龙完全把不久前初见时产生的保护欲望抛在了九霄云外；现在，这里只有他们。而他最新的珍宝就在摆在他的手心里，任他把玩，除了他以外再无依靠。

 

 _以后也都会是如此_ 。沈昌珉想到这里，他微笑着，终于舍得放开了已经被他咬到红肿不堪的乳尖。他手随拍打了几下人类挺翘的屁股，然后沿着郑允浩纤瘦的腰线游弋到他的下腹；刚才他随手洒在他身上的宝石折射着瑰丽的色彩，装点着王子的性器，让这具躯体更显得有种别样的美感。他把郑允浩半勃的阴茎握在手中，揉搓起来。

 

沈昌珉在做这种放荡事的时候甚至仍然衣冠楚楚，甚至于他的衣角连一丝折皱都看不到。赤裸的王子感到屈辱，但他被龙握在手心的勃起的快感却来得如此真实。他觉得自己刚刚从一个梦里醒来，立马又跌入新的梦里去——一根手指顶在紧缩着的他后穴的褶皱上，在他能做出任何反应之前，它已经捅进了他的身体，给他带来一阵灼烈的疼痛。

 

“——！”郑允浩费劲了全部的理智才没有失声尖叫。他咬紧牙关，开始憎恨龙无穷无尽的体能。不论他如何想要挣脱，他身上的龙都如同一块岩石般纹丝不动。

 

沈昌珉俯视着他的沉默，看着他把自己的嘴唇咬出血，看着他的脸庞沾染着鲜明的痛苦。掠夺者不会因为他猎物的一点点疼痛就停手：当猎物被选中的时候，就应该像一只猎物那样忍受痛苦，直到被驯服。

 

但他承认，自己对这个人类的喜爱是空前的；他们才认识一个晚上，就已经超过了他钟情的酒窖中彗星年佳酿的总和。于是，龙没有继续他的暴政，开始以自己特有的方式表达怜悯。

 

他倾身，极尽温柔地舔过人类王子唇角一颗格外色情的小痣，吻住那双破损的嘴唇。他的身形笼罩着对方，挤进郑允浩的两腿之间，他仍然用一只手把郑允浩的双手按在头顶，另一只手则从对方股间抽了出来。他打了个响指，一个小瓶子凭空出现在他的手中。他从里面倒出粘稠的、香味芬芳的液体，沾湿了手指后再次向那个褶皱密布的小洞伸去。

 

有了润滑，开拓变得轻松许多，但也不是完全顺利。龙吻着王子，加进第二根手指的时候郑允浩发出一声闷哼，毫不留情地咬了他的嘴唇一口；可这个流血的伤口却只换来挤进那个可怜的屁股的第三根骨节分明的指头，还有某根硬物隔着衣料在他大腿上的顶弄。片刻后，仿佛是察觉到了这件碍事的长袍，沈昌珉转瞬之间就将自己脱了个干净。

 

现在，那根愤怒的、有着浮雕般凸起血管的硬物是直接顶在他的大腿根部了——郑允浩因为它的尺寸感到恐惧，但他的自尊绝不允许他求饶。他抬眼望进龙那双漆黑、深不见底的大眼睛，那里面激荡着贪婪和欲火，总之绝对不是一个旅人在连日的疲乏后期望看到的景象；这简直令他感到绝望。

 

他不知道沈昌珉在自己的眼睛里看见了什么，但在下个瞬间，龙抽走了手指，把他那根更为庞大的东西顶在了他的直肠入口——它实在是过于巨大了，而且那么滚烫，他想挣脱，想溃逃，龙的钳制比至高神束缚普神的锁链[1]更为稳固，他的全部努力都是徒劳。

 

郑允浩只好闭起眼睛，扭过头藏住自己最后一点点自尊，“别。”他说。这是他能说出的最接近于恳求的话了。

 

龙俯在他耳边低沉地笑了，他像是国王特赦般放开了王子失去知觉的双手。他抚摸他的脸庞，让他面对着自己。

 

“睁开眼睛，看着我。我的珍宝。”

 

这道声音中某种难以言喻的蛊惑性让王子照做了。在他张开眼睛的刹那之间，一个硕大的物体闯入了他的身体——他本能地绞紧了内壁，但预料之中的剧痛却没有来袭，唯有那根东西不容拒绝的推进，填满他的身体。一种饱胀、充实、沉甸甸的感觉。但是一点也不疼。

 

“你做了什么？”他狐疑地问事件的作祟者。

 

沈昌珉忙于把自己天赋异禀的性器整根插进郑允浩那火热紧致，而且还在不断收缩的后穴里去。“总有一天我会让你会习惯它的尺寸，”当他整根没入，立刻动了起来， “但不是今天。我用了点魔药，让整件事情变得容易一些…”

 

郑允浩为龙突如其来的体贴感到诧异，他还想说些什么，但一种奇异的感觉让他无力思考。没有疼痛并不意味着其它感觉也被一并抹消，相反的，在这种前所未有的刺激之下，他的身体仿佛不再忠于自己。他的大腿使不出一点力气，任由沈昌珉的动作，被分开到不能更开。他们相连的相互摩擦的地方热的要着起火。

 

他觉得自己快被捅穿了，而他的身体里，一种可耻的、莫名的快感让他开始呜咽。他捂住自己的脸，想要把他软弱的眼泪藏起来。

 

不过龙一点都不满意他的举动。沈昌珉需要看到这双宝石一般的眼睛是如何被情欲的泪水浸润，这些珍珠似的泪水又是如何滑落，让他粉红的脸颊潮痕遍布。沈昌珉拿掉他遮掩着脸庞的手，他和他十指相扣，牢牢地抓住那双修长的、属于骑士的柔韧双手，更加激烈的操进人类的身体里，他的每一次戳刺都顶着最敏感的那一点，直到郑允浩只能在他身下半张着嘴巴喘息。

 

龙低头看去，那双嫣红的嘴唇上还带着伤痕，显得更加瑰丽。泪痕和唾液从王子的唇角流下，像是一小片被神赐福的圣地，流淌着甜美的奶与蜜。他着迷地舔吻上去。嘴唇，鼻梁，额头，当他的吻来到郑允浩泪水涟涟的双眼，沈昌珉在他的咸涩的眼泪中尝到了至高无上的甘美味道。

 

“我很抱歉弄疼你。我等不了了。要知道，我真的非常、非常喜欢你。”

 

 _他说什么？_ 人类的王子喘着粗气，气流通过紧咬的潮湿的牙关，渗出令他羞赧万分的呻吟。他脉搏一下接着一下的重击从他的胸口传至麻木的四肢末稍，某种情绪强烈的震荡令他头晕目眩。

 

而龙温情脉脉地吻过王子的鬓角后抬起身体，俯瞰着在他身下被动地承受一切的郑允浩。他觉得包裹着他的那个地方那么紧，那么热，而且随着他动情的表白，感到害羞似的瑟缩起来。这实在叫贪婪的龙难以抗拒。他腰身摆动的频率越来越快，直到他们交合的地方发出让最圣洁的天使听了也会脸红心跳的粘腻声响，而他简直爱极了郑允浩的每一个反应——

 

王子被两股激流吞没了。他觉得自己像是贴着浪尖飞行的海燕，他被迫直面充斥着疾风暴雨的海洋，仅仅凭借自己易碎的双翅穿梭于在惊涛骇浪中；他想要让这一切停下，把他身上的龙一把推开，但龙不为所动，用更为狠辣的戳刺让他丢盔弃甲，无所遁形。

 

但在同时，他的性器早已坚硬如铁，被困在两人身体中间，却还没得到纾解，这让他想要把沈昌珉再拉近一点，直到自己被某种不可违抗的力量推过边界；他随着龙的每一次撞击挺起胸膛，腰身弹动，喘息中都带上哭腔。

 

但就是在这种荒唐绝伦的境地中，智慧的脸却在他脑海中一闪而过。“别，”他以哀求的语气开口，“放我走。我还要去救我的妹妹——”

 

沈昌珉的脸色在瞬间变得可怕的阴沉。对于做这种事情还能想到别人的郑允浩，他不仅是不满，而是几乎感到愤怒。但在片刻隐忍后，他仍然底下身子去和人类额头相贴。他吟诵着魔法，将两人的思维联系在一起；随后，他们的意识具象化了，变成一只光箭，朝着东边的黎明疾驰而去。

 

这是一种震慑心魄的感觉。郑允浩感觉得到龙如同暗潮般涌动的怒火，但他焦灼的情绪让他无暇顾及沈昌珉的想法。在不知道听了多久海风呼啸的声音之后，他们的视线中出现了一座岛屿，和他身处的这个很像，也有一个巨大无比的岩洞——他在岩洞中看到了他的妹妹。智慧显然是刚刚起床，她的脸上带着孩子气的笑容，把一个亲吻落在她身边的男人嘴唇上。

 

这比他们兄妹之间任何礼仪性质的亲吻都要亲昵百倍。它让他的心情在一时间宽慰下来，下一刻却又刺痛不已——

 

而龙断开了和他的共鸣，再次俯下身子，和他对视，用那双大眼睛——快感回来了，他能听到自己急促的喘息，他能感觉到他的身体快被涨破了似的填满着，金块就在他身下，硌得他发痛。其他整个世界都归于虚无。一切的一切，都很奇怪——又很顺理成章地串联了起来，郑允浩感觉这个晚上发生的一切叫他感到惊奇、荒谬以及残酷，不，不是残酷；他的神志被龙那双漆黑的、熠熠生辉的大眼睛攫住，无法移开目光，他在那里看到了自己的倒影。

 

当龙低下头去，一击毫不留情的啃咬落在他的乳尖之上时，他混沌的感官被这种鲜明炽烈的疼痛击打出骇人的巨浪，终于淹没了他。

 

“别——！”

 

他哭喊着射了出来，鼻音浓重，让龙咬在他乳尖的牙齿又狠了很，直到他尝到人类甜美的血液。他把乳尖上溢出的血珠舔食干净，餍足地起身，用两手握住王子柔软的大腿，他从膝盖内侧吻到小腿，在细嫩的皮肉上深深烙下齿痕，一边看着自己深色的性器在白皙甜蜜的臀瓣之间进出。视觉的冲击这么强烈，而人类因为疼痛而到达高潮的事实是这么美丽——

 

他要把今夜、他天性中受到诅咒的躁动被高涨的满足短暂取代的每分每秒铭刻在记忆之中。几次凶猛的插入后沈昌珉咆哮着，终于在人类被蹂躏不堪的身体里射出来。过多的精液溢出直肠，顺着郑允浩发着抖的大腿流下，滴落在他以黄金和宝石铺就的床上。

 

龙低伏在郑允浩身上，像一头断了脊梁的雄狮。当高潮的余韵终于消散，沈昌珉怜惜地抚上早在他射精的瞬间就失去意识的王子的脸庞。他拨开对方被汗水浸湿的发丝，不出意外地发现疲惫无法折损对方月辉般的美貌丝毫。只是他在睡梦中仍然轻轻蹙起的眉头终于让龙开始反思，自己钟爱的这张床对于皮肤柔软的人类而言是不是过分坚硬了点。

 

就连他自己的膝盖也被硌出了通红的印子。沈昌珉摇了摇头，站起身。他弯腰，轻柔地把他的珍宝抱在怀中，朝着居所的其它房间走去。

 

 

TBC.

 

 

1锁链：宙斯用锁链把普罗米修斯困在高加索山。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 龙的故事

 

郑允浩醒来时思维一片混沌。就如同他的记忆被人绑着石头，丢进一口深井里那样无迹可寻。他看到一扇壁炉。暖色的火光洒在乌木地板和光可鉴人的家具上，轻快地跃动着。

 

他发觉自己正在一个空旷的大房间里，躺在一张大床上。温暖而安全。他动了动身体，除了他的四肢像灌了铅般沉重之外没有什么不适，让他本能地诧异起来——他脑中纠缠的色块与线条渐渐还原成他经历中的场景：

 

_阴暗的森林，饿狼，湖泊，那面璀璨如星河的墙，然后是乌木长廊。智慧和她的爱人，这之后，龙金黄鲜亮的眸子饱含怒气，傲慢而威严，将目光倾注在他身上。_

 

郑允浩想到这之后发生在自己身上淫乱不堪的事情，脸颊烧了起来。毫无疑问，龙掌握着某种治愈魔法，在他折腾到失去意识后治好了他。现在他浑身上下没有一点遭受过暴力对待后应有的酸楚，这让他觉得自己没有他想象中的那么不幸。特别是自己的妹妹并非他以为的那样时时都受性命威胁。

 

智慧正在和她的爱侣一起幸福生活——他不禁认为她的恋爱对象实在有些超凡脱俗了，但王子仍然长舒了一口气。

 

郑允浩在准备爬下床的时候看到了自己身旁睡着的人，不，是 _龙_ 。

 

他身旁，沈昌珉睡得安稳，那对长长的睫毛在他的睡颜上投下无辜的阴影。这个英俊的男人睡在这里，看起来完全没什么不对劲，根本不像是什么神秘的、超然世外的魔法生物。在朦胧的暖色灯光下，郑允浩觉得他看起来甚至比自己还要小上那么两岁。

 

 _机会来了。_ 王子没有忘记自己的逃亡计划。他当然要跑，他的父母，国家和他一心向往的未来责任全都在大海的另一边；不管干什么，他向来都坚定不移。他轻手轻脚地从铺着羽绒被的床铺上开溜。他每走一步，这件不知什么时候穿在他身上的长袍就会簌簌作响，因此郑允浩毫不犹豫地甩掉了它。但他不能否认，它的确漂亮极了。这件袍子是用渡鸦的翎羽制成的，上边金线无比细腻的绣工绝对不是匠人的手足和肉眼可以完成。

 

只有魔法有如此玄奥的工艺。

 

而龙在他决斗战败后就带在他脖子上的绿宝石颈圈无疑同样倾注着某种魔法，使他物理上无法离开这个摆着一张床的书房。他尝试再三，但始终不能迈出这个没门的房间一步。这件事使他耿耿于怀，郑允浩回头，狠狠地瞪了一眼埋在羊绒织物中睡大觉的龙。他把袍子从地上捡起来，重新穿上了它，晃晃悠悠地开始在房间里踱步。

 

他很快发现房间并非那么空旷。这里的四面墙上密密麻麻地叠满了书本——从魔法卷轴到恢弘史诗，小说绘本到民间诗集，这个书库里几乎汇集了他能想到的所有种类的书。郑允浩毫不夸张地认为，和这里比起来，以藏书量著称的皇宫塔楼简直像个笑话。他舔了舔嘴唇，踮起脚，从身旁的架子上随便拿了本书，开始尝试着读读看。

 

这书里有一大半他不认识的古老文字，但结合着生动的插图，他多少能摸索出些意思来。

 

“龙所居住的岛屿……迷雾环绕，”他小声地念着， “只有真爱的意念能指引对方穿越迷雾，来到岛上。”王子皱起眉头， _这是什么鬼东西？_ 但是他向来锲而不舍，还是决定继续看下去，“凡人无法…离开…？”

 

郑允浩看到这里，终于决定这算不上一本好的睡前读物。他砰地一声合住这本沉重的大书，挑了另外一本精美的画册。

 

他的动作弄醒了躺在房间深处那张床上的龙。

 

沈昌珉坐起身，他看了看郑允浩和自己之间的距离就知道了事情的前因后果。他走到人类的身前，俯视着席地而坐的郑允浩，再次眯起了眼睛。这使得他和颜悦色时的那双鹿眼变得颇具威胁性。

 

“还想跑？”

 

郑允浩不是个擅长说谎的人，也不欲培养这一特长。说谎话不难，难的是之后保持不露馅。“没错。”他仰起脸，坦荡地承认，没感到一点不妥。

 

而他这种在巨龙的威胁之下完全不为所动的倔强实在是太不给沈昌珉面子了。龙瞬间感到自己的自尊心被人用针重重地刺了一下般受伤。

 

王子没有察觉到龙的心情变迁，他的注意力全都集中在书本上。这是一本史书，上面记载着比他此生任何戎马见闻都宏大百倍的、千年前世界动荡时的战争场景：一片狭窄的港湾里，所有的船的帆都着火了，羽毛状的黑烟满天飘散。一个巨大的、浑身是桔色和黑色的生物俯冲下来，从嘴巴里吐出熊熊烈火，翅膀扇动着火焰，降下天罚浩劫。

 

在当他还是孩子时，他曾经去过重洋之外的异国他乡。在那里，他看到过一幅油彩绘制的地狱图景，画布里的巨龙用龙焰炙烤着成百上千的灵魂。

 

但不知为什么，他下意识地认为沈昌珉不是这样的恶龙。他们相遇的这一晚，沈昌珉没有因为他的冒犯而杀死他，而且还带他见证了智慧的安然无恙。不管怎么说，昨夜的经历似乎使人类的王子抛弃了自己对龙的一切成见；他发现自己不怕沈昌珉，这条呼啸掀起巨浪、利爪碾碎山脊、吐息融化岩石的巨龙。

 

唯独一件事叫郑允浩无法理解：当他在巨龙身下被迫承受着责罚时，自己的身体怎么会违背他的意志，不感到耻辱，竟然本能地追寻起原始的快感？

 

 _不该是这样的。_ 他想到前夜种种比一千零一夜更加荒谬绝伦的境遇，烦躁还有一种无以名状的渴望同时悄悄泛上他的心头。而这种渴望几乎让他对自己生起气来。郑允浩仰起脖子，看着自己身前沈昌珉这一道孤塔般伫立的修长暗影，只觉得现在不是考虑这些问题的好时机。

 

“你参加过战争吗？”他问道，想借谈话打消自己的思绪。

 

“没有。但我很确定我的父亲参加过，他的日记记载着——”

 

龙还没有回答完，郑允浩已经把书翻到了几页之后，“这个大陆上真的有狮鹫吗？那么独角兽呢？”

 

沈昌珉愣了一下，在他自己反应过来以前，他已经蹲下了身子，凑过去看书页上的插画。蓝天白云之间，飞翔着一只魔法生物。“这大概不是一只狮鹫。它们很重，一般没法飞这么高。这也许是鹰鹫，也许是一条龙。世界上也有长羽毛的龙。”沈昌珉得出结论。

 

“怎么，为什么说也许？我还以为龙都是全知全能的。”

 

王子的话让龙恼怒地拉远了距离。他盯着胆敢挑战龙的威严的凡人，却没法真的发火，活了七百年的龙被自己对郑允浩的这种新奇的着迷弄得手足无措。

 

“我的确去过很多地方，也读过许多书，”他比划了下围绕他们的书海，“可这世界上没有谁全知全能。即便是龙。”

 

他那微不足道的一点火气很快被郑允浩的下一个问题扑灭了。

 

“你说你游历过世界。你最喜欢哪里？”

 

作为需要跨越天空搜集宝藏的龙，尽管他没有他的同族那样勤勉，沈昌珉也确实曾经去过许多地方。他喜欢极北浩瀚的白雪与苍凉的壮美；他喜欢孕育着文明的大河两畔土壤的肥沃与风中的生机；他喜欢赤道密林的深邃，东南群麓的优美，大堡礁的安逸，甚至是中土战场的废墟，焦土之上的寂静。

 

但在这一刻，沈昌珉忽然发现自己只想永远地呆在 _这里_ 。他看着郑允浩如陈年佳酿般透亮沉静的双眼，他几百年间精彩的回忆就像失去了颜色的画卷那样乏陈可善。因此，龙诚实地回答道：

 

“我最喜欢——这里。”

 

王子古怪地看了他一眼。“那么，你不想再去别的地方了？”

 

“是的。可以这么说。”

 

“就算是我要求你带我走？”

 

沈昌珉几乎是弹了起来。“现在就可以。你想去哪儿都行，我保证你不虚此行。”

 

他像是十几岁那时头一次自己发现了宝石矿脉般情绪激动，完全没法控制住自己。他继续过分热切地说，“如果我们顺风飞，半天就能跨过霞湾，到河谷地。那里的村庄从空中看简直美极了，庄稼地是绿油油的一片，因为栽种的作物不同，色彩层次分明，就像田园诗里写的那样。如果我们飞得低，你就能看到绿色的大地上点缀着一群群白羊，还有灰色的野马，它们跑的快极了。”

 

他转向王子，在一团巨大的白雾中化身为龙，“我应该戴上黑铁龙盔甲，”他洪钟般的声音使郑允浩猛地抬头看向他，而他亲昵地用鼻尖拱着郑允浩的身体，小心地不让自己的龙角戳到对方，“得如果要选龙鞍，你一定要选它，那套简直炫酷得要命。和我一起在海面上飞行，海风会洗去你的全部烦恼，让你觉得自己就是大海的主人；相信我，你会因为自己成功驭龙感到非常自豪——”

 

龙以为能经受地住这种诱惑的凡人不可能存在于这世间。但很不幸，他想错了。

 

在郑允浩听来，龙的话无疑像童话书里的故事一样美好。只是他从来都认为故事书里谎话连篇，最多骗骗想象力旺盛的小孩子。可这一回，王子救回公主的圆满结局偏偏没发生在自己头上，他还是不免有些气恼。的确，他拥有了一个奇迹，找到了一头龙，但目前为止他真的不清楚这到底是不是一件好事。

 

“绝无可能。”郑允浩小声回绝。他直直地看着巨龙那双金眼里因为惊讶而收缩成纺锥形的漆黑瞳孔，语气里只有那么一丁点的动摇。

 

如果一头威风凛凛的巨龙能垂头丧气，那么它看起来一定是现在的沈昌珉这样。“…随便你。”龙几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话来。他挫败地感到自己好像丧失了绝对支配权和掌控事态的能力。

 

“但是，”郑允浩努力控制住自己的表情，他的眼睛里闪动着愉悦的光点，“我饿了。我看到你有厨房，能不能给我弄点吃的？”

 

沈昌珉欣然同意，随后他很快意识到，他对这个人类的喜爱之情总有一天会累死他自己。

 

*

 

第二天下午，在沈昌珉从一个悠然自得的懒觉中清醒过来时，郑允浩早就在他的身边如同大海的泡沫般消失的无影无踪。他绝不应该听从人类的请求，解开那个颈圈上的魔法，如果不是郑允浩在黎明破晓时分冲他眨着眼睛，对他说自己绝不开溜——

 

沈昌珉揉了揉太阳穴，几乎失笑。他抄近路穿过一个隧道，从山洞靠海的一面走出来。果不其然，人类的王子正在躺在海边的树荫底下小憩。他身边有成堆的木料和麻绳，这些可能是他整天的劳动结晶。这个家伙一定是为了造一个独木筏，好从龙之岛、从龙的身边逃开。

 

沈昌珉站在半山腰上远远地朝人类的方向看去。他遥望海面，金色和橘红的粼粼光波让他不由自主地想起了金银山：一如既往地，他血脉中被诅咒、不会饱足的躁动开始他心底翻腾。

 

他本应该像所有的年轻同族一样，绝不因为自己已经拥有的而志得意满，永远致力于拓长他的财产清单。但是，世界上的一切至宝在他望着郑允浩那小小的身影时都显得那么遥远。他才懒得挥动翅膀、花费精力离开这里，为了什么金杯大费周章——

 

但他不可避免地想到，或许在某一天，背叛天性而犯下懒惰之罪的自己会受到天罚，会为填补一件珍宝的空缺而穷尽毕生。

 

是的，他才刚刚遇到这个人类，就已经开始担心起他生命的脆弱和短暂。即便沈昌珉已经和习惯于与自己的欲念作斗争，这种强烈的动摇对他而言也实在非常陌生。

 

时至今日，他才明白自己曾在书本里读过的爱情悲剧原来真的有迹可循；只不过他的感觉是无可名状的，他曾经读过那么多文字，现在却没法形容自己这份在欣喜和担忧之间徘徊不定的心情。这份不安，在从前一定会让巨龙嗤之以鼻。可他想到自己和郑允浩，如同磐石和流星；后者的短暂是如此耀眼夺目，让本能的悸动在他心底如同潮汐般不可违抗地涌现。

 

如同所有爱情的开端；一切幸福与希望的可能之下的惶遽与无所适从已经不动声色地潜入了巨龙的心底。这种感觉一如他想到郑允浩前一夜在他身下露出的艳色舌尖，包裹他的温热的软肉，在自己黏腻湿滑地占有他时那份躁动和满足。

 

但沈昌珉仍然望着金光闪闪的海面绽出微笑。他确信，他会在这个老是想着逃跑的人类的全部生命中让自己和对方成为字面意义上的彼此的唯一——总会有这一天，凡人那颗不羁的心也被巨龙收藏。总有一天，人类的王子会要求龙巨大的双翼掀起飓风，载着他冲破迷雾和云层；他们的身影会成为大地与天空间的桥梁，迎上比黄金珍贵百倍、金光万丈的太阳。

 

这才是属于龙的故事，而不是任凭自己弄丢突如其来的珍宝。哪怕是这件宝贝和龙意见相左，还长着能将想法付诸实践的手和脚。

 

 _他现在还在我的岛上。_ 沈昌珉在化身为龙，朝树荫下那个小小的身影展翅飞去的时候这样告诉自己， _我的至宝仍然在我这里。_

 

当他庞大的身体遮住太阳，把阴影投在郑允浩身上的时候王子因为他翅尖带来的风暴从睡梦中惊醒。那双宝石似的眼睛倏然打开，里边有怒吼的狂风和爆裂的闪电，令他目眩神迷。他忍不住——忍不住想要立刻俯冲下去，把王子带回他的金银山，再一次标记他、填满他，直到人类弄清楚龙的宝库才是他的归属之所——

 

只有他自己能讲完这个故事。 _只是时候还没到，_ 他极力克制住龙血中那份永不止息的欲望。巨龙盘旋在郑允浩头顶的天空上，不断地告诉自己。

 

_最少不是在今天。_

 

 

 

The End.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

沙雕小剧场1

 

龙：我的珍宝，我最近在考虑如何安置你。

人：？

龙：你看，我的所有藏品都是分门别类地整理好的，方便我随心所欲地赏玩。但是，你的头发像绸缎，皮肤是羊脂玉，而你的眼睛，如同钻石般闪耀。…我还是把你带在身边好了。

人：……

 

沙雕小剧场2

 

龙：叫我哥。

人：你看起来还没我大，我不叫。

龙：我七百岁了。…不过以龙的年龄来看，我确实还很小。要不，我叫你哥？

人：……

龙：哥~


End file.
